


Кошак

by heltja



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heltja/pseuds/heltja
Summary: Киригакурэ Сюра никогда не думала о том, чтобы завести кота. Окумуру Рина, впрочем, тоже.





	

Киригакурэ Сюра никогда не думала о том, чтобы завести кота. Животные, особенно домашние — совсем не ее конёк. Она скорее разделает ходячий бифштекс на грудку и окорока, отрабатывая резы на утренней разминке, чем насыпет ему корма, скорее рубанёт беззащитный живот, спросонья приняв за мелкого демона, чем почешет за ухом, скорее... в любом случае, когда неизбежное случится, она просто пожмёт плечами и скажет:  
— Звиняй, котик. Сам виноват, что не увернулся.   
Нет, домашние животные — совсем не профиль Сюры. Разумеется, она никогда не собиралась заводить кота... но Окумура Рин оказался сущим котом. 

Когда она впервые заметила Окумуру Рина, он явился на урок заспанным и встрёпанным, словно только что очнувшийся котяра со вздыбленной шерстью на загривке. Извинился, шумно отодвинул стул и уселся, поёрзав на жёстком сидении. Дёрнул плечом, зевнул, вяло прикрывая рот рукой. И уставился на доску расфокусированным взглядом.  
Кошак, как есть кошак. Клыки Сюра оценила.  
Она следила за мальчишкой, за всеми беззаботными детишками в этом классе, а никто даже не заподозрил её, не попытался узнать, что под капюшоном у молчаливого типа. И это — будущие экзорцисты, вашу мать! Смех и грех.  
Нейгауз чертил схемы одну за другой, и от его зубодробительного предмета Окумуру явно клонило в сон: взгляд затуманивался, опускаясь с доски куда-то в пол, а голова плавно кренилась к парте. На десятом правиле для составления круга он мирно спал, конвульсивно дёргая карандашом над чистым листом.   
"Бесполезен", - таков был вердикт Сюры.

Подобно коту, Окумура Рин тяготел к высоким и уютным местам, где можно сладко поспать. Сюра всегда знала, где искать его днём, в перерыве между занятиями: он дрых под деревом в обширном парке Академии, беззастенчиво выпустив хвост из штанов и неубедительно прикрыв его форменным пиджаком. Мимо шли студентки обычного отделения, пересмеивались и косились на спящего Окумуру, а этот — знай, посапывает, спрятав глаза под раскрытым "Джампом", ворочается во сне и дёргает своим поганым хвостом. Истинно кошачья беззаботность.  
Сюра сидела на дереве, злилась из-за жары и дурацкой толстовки, и больше всего — на глупого демонического смеска. На скользкого змея-Мефистофеля, который их непременно предаст, если ещё не предал.   
На поганого Фуджимото Широ, который сдох ради демона.

Они столкнулись нос к носу — носом в грудь, точнее — летом, в старом общежитии. Сюра мысленно составляла доклад, а Окумура пытался разлепить сонные глаза и зевал, широко разевая рот.   
— Смотри, куда прёшь, — резко сказала Сюра, подумывая разбудить мальчишку тычком в солнечное сплетение (очень это бодрит по утрам). Окумура вздрогнул, несколько раз хлопнул глазами и посмотрел на неё. А потом улыбнулся — широко, во все зубы и клыки, и Сюра в очередной раз поразилась, что им никто не придает значения. Будущие экзорцисты, ради всего святого!   
Окумура сказал мирно:  
— А, извини, — и пошёл дальше, к умывальникам. Над грязными раковинами окно было разбито, и сквозь него проникал прохладный утренний воздух. Окумура зябко ёжился, тёр ладонями бока.  
Сюра отвела взгляд, цокнула с досады и пошла прочь. За её спиной слышался плеск воды, а демон отфыркивался и ругался на холод себе под нос. Внутри зашевелилось холодное бешенство, обманчивое, словно промасленный фитиль. Чуть подожги — всё взлетит на воздух. Его выдрессировали? Научили не нарываться на драку, вести себя как человек, улыбаться и говорить "извини"? Этим ты занимался, Широ? Но демон есть демон, учитель.  
Ей просто нужно дождаться, когда он прилюдно выпустит пламя, тем самым заполучить доказательства и забыть навсегда об этой истории. Ей плевать на этого демона, плевать на Фуджимото со всеми его просьбами. Кто ему это существо? Новое оружие Ордена? Да бросьте свои шутки, учитель. Котики — декоративная порода. Что лялечка с демоническим мечом, что четырехглазый трусишка — милашки, конечно, но никуда ведь не годятся. Слышишь, Фуджимото?  
Слышишь?

Сюра прибыла в Японию с приказом разведать то, о чём знала уже несколько лет. Она старалась не особо задумываться о том, почему сразу не рассказала о делах учителя. Формально — ждала твёрдых доказательств.   
Сюра предпочла забыть, что руководство Ватикана поверит одному слову экзорциста высшего ранга вроде неё. Она приехала в Японию, и в этом была её ошибка.  
Сколько бы она ни смотрела на демонического недомерка, в памяти всегда восставал взгляд Широ, такой, какой она видела только однажды: серьёзный, почти отчаянный, умоляющий. Этот взгляд до сих пор стоял у нее перед глазами, словно учитель был всё ещё жив, всё ещё надеялся на свою ученицу и стоял тут, рядом, у её плеча. Иногда Сюра с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы обернуться — может, правда смотрит?   
Фуджимото Широ не было равных, ни среди обрётших плоть демонов, ни среди людей. Фуджимото Широ растил отродье Сатаны и умер за него, но перед смертью попытался перебросить камень со своей шеи на Сюрину.   
"Иди ты к демону, учитель".   
Она не такая дура, чтобы купиться на это. Даже на, мать его, _взгляд_.  
Что ты такое, Окумура Рин? Зачем ты нужен? Зачем ты был нужен Широ?  
Вокруг рушились аттракционы парка развлечений, а Окумура Рин пылал синим адским светом, выедающим душу. Он рычал и бил, с каждым ударом обрушивая на противника всю свою бесконтрольную мощь. Сюра наблюдала за поединком и чувствовала омерзение, и любопытство, и ужас.   
Сколько выдержит это тело? Ему нипочём адское пламя, набирающее мощь вместе с яростью Рина, оно стало бы идеальным сосудом для Сатаны. Как Широ собирался сделать из _этого_ оружие?   
Демон рычал, пылал и бесновался, и ошмётки огня летели во все стороны.   
"Полностью слетел с катушек", - поняла Сюра.  
А демон вдруг поднял голову, услышав девчоночий крик.  
Демон действовал мгновенно, слепо и не раздумывая. Он подставился под удар и проиграл схватку с опасным противником — но жизнь Шиэми спас прицельный удар безжалостного огня.  
А не Сюра, которая едва успела вспомнить, кто здесь, мать его, экзорцист высшего ранга.

Он был растерян, озадачен и совершенно не боялся, даже когда она втолкнула его в комнату для допроса. Нахальный, словно кошак, словно ожидал, что сможет нашкодить и улизнуть в неплотно прикрытое окно. Сюра чувствовала, как разгорается её бешенство, ничуть не меньшее, чем сила синего пламени.   
— ...всю дорогу ты был таким послушным, прям как ручной кот, — усмехнулась она. Казалось, от эмоций, наконец-то выпущенных на волю, за спиной расправляются крылья. Бесполезный слабак, беззаботный, легкомысленный демон, за которого умер Широ.   
"Зачем ученице отца наставлять на меня оружие?", говоришь? Ты ещё смеешь говорить о Широ?!  
Сюра злилась, бесилась, словно одержимая, но отсчитывала секунду форы перед каждой атакой. Перед её глазами стояла картина, как синее пламя демона спасает жизнь его маленькой подружке, и Сюра задерживала удар, пусть и раньше планировала первым же ударом снести голову сыну Сатаны.  
Она заставляла себя не видеть взгляда Широ, смотрящего на неё с лица демона, забыть его последние слова, обо всём забыть, просто выполнить дурацкий приказ.   
Ничего личного.  
Ничего личного.  
Ничего.  
Говорят, у одержимых выгорают эмоции, словно злой огонь Сатаны сжигает их до тла. Остаётся лишь одно чувство — тягучее, чёрное, бесконечное, словно падение в бездну. Оно гнездится в душе и врастает в неё намертво, и вот уже все мысли пропитаны им, а тихий голос шепчет на ухо обещания. Говорят, когда ты впервые ответишь этому голосу, демон завладевает твоим сердцем.  
Сюра никогда до этого момента не понимала, что это значит — быть одержимым. "Ты, должно быть, идиот, раз повёлся на лживые обещания", — говорила она. Но сейчас её вела такая злость, что она не могла управлять ни мыслями, ни телом.   
Если бы Фуджимото Широ не был мёртв, она убила бы его собственными руками. Учителя, который её оставил.  
— Ты был самым большим трусом за всю историю Ордена, — рычала Сюра, вскидывая клинок. — Самым паршивым паладином!..  
Перед глазами стояли бесконечные снежные заносы, буран и чёрные злые глаза.

...Фуджимото Широ многие не могли понять. Высший чин, считали экзорцисты, должен убивать демонов одним своим присутствием. Но выслушать врага? Пощадить? Разве можно?.. Как-то раз они с Сюрой оказались в маленькой заснеженной деревушке, где наткнулись на одержимую. Это была немолодая женщина в старой шубе, обычная, измождённая, и выдавал её только взгляд - тёмный, не по-человечески цепкий. За юбку матери цеплялся ребенок лет шести и испуганно смотрел почему-то на неё, Сюру. Широ дети никогда не боялись.  
Во встрече не было ничего удивительного. В штаб поступила информация об одержимых в этой области, паладин с ученицей и ещё двумя экзорцистами были отправлены на охоту.   
\- Скажи Кэнмару и Рюмпею, что я буду ждать их в гостинице, — сказал тогда Широ. — И чтобы не смели за мной идти.  
Вернулся он через несколько часов, прислонил винтовку к стене и сообщил, что обо всём позаботился.   
Потом Сюра узнала, что учитель позволил женщине с сыном спрятаться в горах, пережить облаву. Через неделю её нашла другая группа, и разгорелся скандал. Паладин солгал и укрыл демона? Где такое видано?!   
Потом Сюра узнала, что одержимая демоном умерла, защитив собой сына.  
— Фуджимото-сан отпустил ее? — переговаривались экзорцисты в штабе. — Неужели паладин такой трус? Не смог поднять руку на женщину? Но ведь она одержимая, просто демон...  
Когда Сюра услышала эти шёпотки, то мгновенно вскипела от ярости. Да кто они такие? Как они смеют?! Миг забытья, когда тело двигается само по себе — и она уже кидается в атаку на двух сплетничающих девиц, не раздумывая и не разбирая, кто перед ней — человек или демон. Ей хотелось доказать, что учитель по-прежнему силён, сильнее всех. Хотелось заставить всех увидеть, что никогда они, ни Фуджимото Широ, ни Киригакурэ Сюра, не отступали и не будут отступать, слышите, вы?!  
— Он не трус! — взревела тогда Сюра и лишь в последний момент остановила смертельный удар.

— ...Он не был трусом! — эхом зазвенел в её ушах голос Окумуры Рина, наглого демонического кошака.  
Сюра замерла.  
Задохнулась на миг, словно кто-то обрушил на голову ведро ледяной воды. Словно обрушил на неё целую гору.  
— Он не был трусом, — тихо повторил Рин, и в глухой тишине она слышала каждый звук. — Я докажу, что не был.  
Сюра заставила руки держать клинок ровно, а голос — не дрожать. Экзорцист высшего ранга, потерявший контроль над собой — это нифига не круто. Совершенно.  
— Да что ты сделаешь? — спросила она и вдруг почувствовала, как уходит обжигающий гнев. Сюра вдохнула стылый воздух самого паршивого подвала в обители экзорцистов, и он показался ей слаще ветра вольных гор.  
Она готова была уничтожить сына Сатаны, демона, даже оружие Ордена, которое способно обернуться против них... но не сына Широ.   
— Я стану паладином!.. Если я стану сильнейшим экзорцистом, это докажет, что отец был прав, позволив мне жить, — выпалил Рин, и Сюра в первый момент почему-то искренне ему поверила.  
Потом опомнилась и громко расхохоталась, сбрасывая остатки напряжения. Это было нелепо, до невозможности смешно и стр-рашно самонадеянно. Он же совершенно не соображает, о чём говорит. Мальчишка! Кошак дурной! Вот же... умора!  
— Не смеши меня, недомерок! — выдавила Сюра сквозь смех и легко поднялась, пряча клинок. Мысль билась на краю сознания, такая светлая и тёплая, что Сюра улыбнулась. Ей не нужно было спрашивать — просто зачем-то хотелось сказать об этом вслух: — Ты же любил Широ, да?..  
А кошак в ответ смутился, словно девчонка, у которой спросили про первого парня. "Ты был прав, Широ, — подумала она. — Забавный он парнишка"  
Кошак, покраснев как маков цвет, смотрел на неё пытливо и выжидающе. Совсем не так, как смотрят на врага, который только что пытался вскрыть тебе череп.  
И Сюра подумала:  
"Я позабочусь о твоём сыне. Можешь быть спокоен."  
Так она и завела себе Окумуру Рина.


End file.
